Insects within an indoor room, particularly in a bedroom at night, can cause loss of sleep and distraction for room occupants. Generally, insects which are indoor commercial or residential area are unwanted pests. A number of well known and effective methods for dealing with insects are known. Some of these devices have fixed structures to attract the insect and lure them into a trap or to lure them into a position where they will be electrocuted and collected. These types of devices can have serious consequences where children have access to them.
For small trap and capture devices, children are exposed to germs, shock and heat. They have moving parts and are easily opened. In the case of high voltage alternating current killing devices, they are usually hung a sufficient height so that they will be outside the reach of children. In many cases they are encased by a wire mesh grounded grid to try and insure that shock will not occur upon inadvertent touching of the enclosure.
High voltage alternating current devices may be accompanied by an ultraviolet light source to attract insects from a relatively long distance. Because these alternating current devices have high voltage, large, well separated grids, the electrocution of insects is accompanied by sound and light effects. The effects most often are a loud pop, followed by a flash or burst of light as the insect is either electrically heated to the point of burning or where the insect provides a conductive conduit for an electrical arcing between the electrodes which may have been started by current flow through the insect. As a result, this type of high alternating current voltage device finds application in a commercial environments where it can be well out of reach of people and where noise and falling insect parts are not out of place.
However, both of the aforementioned conventional devices are fixed and require the insect to come to the device, and none of the aforementioned devices are designed so that they can be moved or manipulated. Where a person encounters a flying insect and wishes to kill the insect or capture it, there are few alternatives available. Portable bug vacuums are known, but may lack the power and air flow to enable ease of capture. The use of conventional high suction vacuum cleaners is similarly difficult in having to lift, carry and make electrical power connection to the area in which the insect is located.